Broken
by TheRealEmmyJ
Summary: "There's nothing you can say to her I am without a heart And the space has been broken."


Broken (feel the cringyness)

/so I am aware of how cringy this is and how much it'll provably such , but i thought I'd post it for now and maybe I'll continue , i have started chapter two but I have no idea what direction this story os gping to take ./

CHAPTER ONE

She was a nobody , just some girl in a flowing bohemian shirt and torn up jeans her glasses perched on her nose making her eyes look impossibly large , her hair a mousy brown was curly and unkempt in a messy bun on the top of her head . She didn't move with grace or poise , she stumbled through the world with the opposite of grace , but she was punctual and intelligent , and what she lacked in attitude she did her best to make up for in kindness . Some said they were meant to be , tabloids asked if she was the new flavour of the week , and maybe that's all she really was to him , even she didn't know; never the less she had loved him , she did love him with all his flaws and imperfections he was like a brick tower and she was nothing more than a doghouse in comparison .

They met on a rainy Sunday afternoon , she was responding to a job advertisement in the paper ,

'personal assistant wanted ' it read . 'must be willing to work 24/7 , No Hippies !'

She was willing to work , though as she had glanced down at the dress she wore , flowy , too long for her short stature , made of colorful patchwork designs , she looked like a hippie, she found herself swearing mentally that she didn't have a wardrobe made of thrifts tore finds , but it was too late now it simply had to do . She clutched a piece of paper in her hand, following the address from the add , she found herself in front of a rather debilitated building, she triple checked the address and soon found herself stepping into the building. A sign practically in shambles read ,'Kong studios ' over head. The ma8n room of the building was filled with people , all of them appeared to be clutching resumes and posters , many scantily clad woman and men in what looked like 'Gorillaz ' T-shirts. She glanced at her outfit nervously and came to the cold realization , that she didn't fit in , clearly this wasn't a positi8n for her , she wanted to turn on her heel and leave , but she found her feet unable to move, she was overwhelmed , her palms had begun to sweat this was all too much . She felt she must have looked insane standing perfectly still in the center of the room , part of her wondered if perhaps , if she didn't move nobody would see her .

Murdoc Niccals , was tired of all these bloody interviews , he sat in what used to be an office in the shambling and decaying Kong studio , he needed his band back , he needed his fame , his very soul was at risk . Hee had seen countless faces apply for the position of his assistant , though it appeared most of them were either dumb airhead try8ng to get it woth a rock star (he loved a good shag , but he needed someine who woukdnt pose a distractiin if he was to get any work done .) or fans just looking for autographs . He was growing tired it seemed it wasn't so easy to get good help these days , the bubbly spank of a woman seated before him was prattle on and on , making innuendos and airheaded observations. Murdoc Had heard enough , everyone was the damn same , just trying to ride off his fame he heard himself let out an involuntary grunt as he cut off the blind before him .

"y'know luv I think I've 'eard quite enough ." he muttered

The woman before him had ceased her prattling , eyes wide .

" I'm sorreh, I fink I got a bi' carried 'way ."her accent was thick and very cockney. " I don't mean no 'arm mistah Niccals, fancy a shag ?" she smirked attempting to appear seductive , Murdoc was right sje wasn't just another groupie slut looking for a shag .

Usually Murdoc would be right on top of that request , after all what was fame for if not to shag hundreds of desperate ladies , but today he was busy and frustrated .

"sorry luv , not today ."he got up from his current seat , a rickety looking computer chair , he gripped the woman's arm and led her out to the foyer , where hundreds of applicants still stood waiting Their turn , he practically shoved the woman into the crowd.

" alright you bunch of Dullards, I want you to get the hell out of me 'ouse interviews dinner for today !" he practically screamed at the crowd , there was a moment of alarm , wide eyes and parted lips , these people had heard rumors of Murdocs temper and found themselves tripping over each other to get out . He watched bemused as the crowd scrambled away , until only one was left .

She was still there frozen in place , her chest heaved , she was having a panic attack , Murdoc had seen this type of blind fear before on someone , that goddamn faceache 2D would have them from time to time , he felt a smirk cross his olive features as he stepped towards the panicking girl . He could use her , she wasn't conventionally attractive , she wouldn't be a distraction, she was plain with mousey curly hair , oversized glasses, sje looked like a goddamn librarian , he almost laughed at the revelation but stopped himself stepping in front of the frightened girl .

"I-Im sorry !"she managed to find her voice , she was alone now with possible the strangest lookin man she had ever seen , she realized this would have been her potential boss and felt herself grow even paler than she already was , she felt her chest tighten and tears prick her eyes .

"nuthin' to apologize for luv. " the man slunk towards her ." in fact ."he gestured around the now empty room ." looks like you just found yourself a job little luv , uhuhuh " he let out a humorless laughing threw an arm around her ."so what's your name luv ."

"I-.."she was bewildered , this was the strangest job interview she had ever had ."Allison , Allison Reed. "

"Allie, lovely name tha' , now what brings you here luv , you sound like yer a ways from 'home." Murdoc was walking with her , arm drapped lazily around her shoulder.

Allison was perplexed to say the least , her panic attack had mostly subsided , now she was simply confused , what a strange man , though there was a feeling of familiarity about him , yet somehow she couldn't quite place it .

"I – " Allison cleared her throat trying to find the words ." I'm from Canada, raised in Vancouver, but I was born in the UK , I have a dual citizenship I moved here for a change in scenery ."

"oh Izzat right ." Murdoc was clearly uninterested as he ushered her into his decapitated office and unceremoniously shoved her into a chair , while he took a seat across from her . "well Allie Luv let's see those credentials yeah ?"

Allison was swift to begin rummaging through her purse , it was a tattered looking thing , obviously well used , the black pleather was torn in multiple places and the seams on the straps looked about ready to burst , from it she procured a file folder , inside was her resume and refrances . She handed the folder to the base player who owned it and pretended to give it a brief once over before tossing it over his shoulder and laughing .

"no use for all of these formalities eh allie luv? You've got the already doncha' ? Uhuhuh."

He was insane , Allison had decided that right then and there , but a job was a job , sje straightedge out in her seat , and did her best to smile .

"right, so when do I start ? And we'll what exactly does the job entail the add was very vague and I need to be sure of what I'm agreeing too.."Allison was cut of as one long finger was pressed to her lips .

"don't ya worry you're curly little 'ead !" Murdoc was smirking , a gleam in his dual colored eyes ." ya can start immediately luv , and you'll be 'andling all my personal calls, and er..meetings and whatnot, ya think you can 'andle tha' ?"

"yes of course ..but if you don't mind my asking , why on earth do you need a personal assistant to begin with ?" Allison asked , her head tilted curiously to the side .

Murdoc raised an eyebrow . "do you know who I am luv ?"

Allison looked confused , sure the man had looked vaguely familiar, he had a haircut reminiscent of the Beatles, his hair black as a Ravens wings , his skin was almost green in pallor , while he was certainly unique ,Allison couldn't quite place where she's seen him . She started thinking back , heck the name of the building she was in was familiar , 'Kong Studios , and many of the people in the foyer had been wearing band T-shirts , what band was it again ? Th suddenly all at once her face seemed to light up, shee pointed a finger at the man in front of her .

"you're Murdoc Niccals , you're t bassist from gorillaz !" her eyes wide she almost laughed at herself.

"at you're service luv , or should I say you're at my service uhuhuh." Murdoc had a wide smirk on his face , he began to laugh it was so almost maniacal .


End file.
